


Mistletoe

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: What happens when Weisz is allowed to hang Christmas decorations? Mistletoe of course!
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Homura Kogetsu, Shiki Granbell & Rebecca, Shiki Granbell & Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 1





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas exchange fic. Also first time writing for EZ. Also kinda short.

The whole ship and crew of Eden's Zero have really gotten into the Christmas spirit. Witch and Hermit are even wearing santa hats. Weisz and Shiki helped set up decorations. Homura and Rebecca handled food. Everything was turning out great. Finally the day arrived and it was time to exchange gifts. Rebecca was nervous to give Shiki his gift. She got him a new outfit that was easier to move in when using his Ether gear and offered some protection. She worries about him and would be less worried if he was just a tiny bit safer.

They all exchanged gifts finally it was her turn. She handed Shiki the gift. He opened it and gave her that cute goofy grin of his. "This is great, Bec!" He said and Rebecca blushed. He handed her a small gift and she opened it and smiled. He got her a new B-cube. "Thank you, Shiki!" She hugged him. Happy then speaks up. "Ohhhh, look up you two." He says. She looks up and blushes. Shiki just seems confused. 

It was a sprig of mistletoe. "What is the big deal Happy? It's just a decoration" Shiki shrugs. Happy snickers and explains it. Shiki's face flushes too. He and Rebecca have gotten closer. Neither have admitted it to each other so to be put in such an awkward position isn't ideal. Happy nods to Weisz. They both push the nervous couple closer and they stumble. 

Shiki falls on top of Rebecca and their lips touch. Both are wide eyed and flushed but neither one pulls away. It's actually quite the opposite. They are melting into the accidental kiss. Rebecca wraps her arms around shiki's neck as they kiss. As they break the kiss both are breathless and blushing. "Um, I'm sorry Bec. I shouldn't have done that." Shiki panics as he jumps up. "N-no, it's fine." Rebecca stuttered. 

Happy had made sure everyone left so they could have some privacy. "Um Bec, I like you alot. I talked to Weisz about it and he explained it to me and even explained some stuff I didn't want to know. So would you be my Girlfriend?" Shiki asked nervously. Rebecca rolled her eyes and giggled only imagining what Weisz told him.   
"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I like you too." Rebecca replied. They both smile and kiss again this time less awkward. 

After that they find everyone and continue the Christmas Party as well as celebrating the new couple. Rebecca smiles watching Shiki being his normal dorky self. She loves him just the way he is and he feels the same for her. Happy smiles wearing his Santa hat. His plan worked out perfectly. He knew this would happen. 

He just figured some Christmas magic was in order. The Star Shines, not used to celebrating holidays, were really enjoying themselves. Weisz was flirting with Homura and she was ignoring him. Shiki kisses Rebecca in the middle of her filming the party on her new B-cube. She blushes at that and smiles. This became one of her most viewed videos. All in all it was a great Christmas for everyone. 


End file.
